


Fear in Love

by SuperVengerDead_615



Series: Love In Fear [2]
Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperVengerDead_615/pseuds/SuperVengerDead_615
Summary: Sequel to Love in Fear.JD and Cox have finally acknowledged their relationship, at least to each other; telling others isn't really on their agenda. Navigating their relationship while still managing to keep it a secret is easy, managing the rest of their lives is proving to be a difficult.





	Fear in Love

Dr. Cox’s form of revenge for Keith knowing about our relationship you ask? After one night I had to call out of work sick for three days in a row because I couldn’t move.

The first day, while trying to reach my cell phone on the nightstand I fell off the bed and because I couldn’t get up I stupidly called Dr. Cox to come help me. It took him an hour and forty-three minutes to get here, and then he stood in the door and laughed at me for another half-hour.

Apparently during the three days I was out, Dr. Cox stole Keith from Elliot and made him experience hell. I don’t think Keith will be opening his mouth anytime soon.

 

* * *

 

“You OK, dude?”

“Huh?” I turn to see Turk looking at me worriedly. “Oh, I was out sick for three days, wasn’t I? It’s nothing CB, just felt a little sick, didn’t want to risk it, you know?” That was so lame.

“Why’d you lock yourself in your room?”

Oh Crap. I shrug pathetically. “Risk of contamination?”

“I don’t want to know why, do I?”

I shake my head rapidly.

Turk smirks and chuckles. “All right man. You want to play some ball?”

“Nah, I’m not feeling too well. I’ll come cheer you on though.” I smile.

“All right.” Turk claps me on the back.

“Ladies and gentlemen, Mitsy, Sacred Heart’s personal cheerleader.” Dr. Cox murmurs, his face buried in a chart as he passes by.

“Hi Dr. Cox.” I wave half-heartedly even though I know he’s not paying attention.

“Hey lay off, JD’s not feeling well.” Turk huffs, throwing his arm over my shoulders.

Jerk. Dr. Cox isn’t saying anything, but I can still see the smirk on his face.

“Come on, let’s go.” Turk then proceeds to lead me away, muttering under his breath about Dr. Cox.

“Isn’t the head cheerleader usually a slut?” Where the hell did that come from? And why did I say it aloud?

Turk pauses to look at me like I’ve lost my mind. He then rolls his eyes, but whether it’s at me or Dr. Cox’s sudden hysterical laughter behind us, I’m not sure. “You need to spend less time with him.” He mutters before continuing to drag me outside, picking up players for his game on the way.

 

* * *

 

“JD!”

I turned to see Elliot barreling down the hall towards me, looking particularly frazzled as she shook her head to get her hair out of her face. She came to an abrupt stop beside me and I closed the chart in my hands to give her my full attention. “Yes, Dr. Reid?” I smiled.

“You had better apologize to Keith.” She snaps, finger pointed at me.

My eyes cross trying to focus on her hand so close to my face, and I even lean back a little as she moves in even closer. “Why do I have to do that?”

“Because while you were out sick for three days Dr. Cox replaced you with Keith as his personal chew-toy!” She squeaks shrilly, her voice rising with each word.

Before I can even begin to imagine Dr. Cox as a Rottweiler and Keith as a plush doll that said ‘Help Me’ when you squeezed him, Elliot punched my arm and brought me back to reality.

“I apologize for my health failing your boyfriend, but you do realize that you’re talking about Dr. Cox here, right? He’d have probably done it anyway, sooner or later.” I shrugged. “Keith is an intern, he is to be walked on and dragged around like…like a…”

“Never mind.” She shakes her head. “I think I’m just mad because of how shaken Keith seems. It makes me wonder why Dr. Cox zeroed in on Keith; usually he’d dole a little bit out to everybody.” She sighed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. “So much for Turk and Todd’s theory on Cox being more laid back since he’s getting laid.”

I snort, smirking. “Are you kidding? Again, this is Dr. Cox you’re talking about.”

“He’s had his moments in the past.” Elliot pointed out.

 

* * *

 

As I’m walking down a fairly deserted hallway headed towards my lung cancer patient’s room I realize that since I’ve started seeing Dr. Cox I’ve seen very little of the Janitor. In fact, I’m willing to bet that any and all bumps and bruises on my body are all due to Dr. Cox and his somewhat rough treatment. I don’t know whether to be happy about this or fear for my life.

“I saw you.” Speak of the devil himself.

I stop walking immediately, slowly turning to look at the Janitor over my shoulder. What exactly did he see me do? Or is he possibly bluffing? Usually he’s bluffing just to make me paranoid… Crap! It’s working. “What?”

“I know your secret.”

He knows nothing; therefore I’m going to continue on my way. Unfortunately as soon as I take that first step the Janitor’s voice reaches me again.

“By the elevator, I saw you and angry doctor kissing.”

Crap.

“Of course you seemed slightly reluctant so I could report him if you like.”

“N-No, that’s fine thanks.”

He leans on his mop for a moment, looking me over carefully. “Is it a secret?”

I nod sadly; I know this won’t turn out well.

“Tell you what, I won’t tell anyone as long as you do a few favors for me.” The smirk he’s giving me is scaring the crap out of me, more than the look Dr. Cox gets on his face when he’s angry and horny.

“W-What do you want?”


End file.
